


After Dusk

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: One night Rouge decides to visit Angel Island. For once Knuckles doesn’t hate Rouge’s company.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Rouge the Bat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	After Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I was desperate for a fic idea and then this idea happened

The sky was dipped in navy blue ink, tiny flecks of white glowing softly as the bright moon shined down on the island’s lone occupant.

The guardian of the Master Emerald sat on the ruined steps, staring up at a starry expanse, one he could see so clearly from his floating island, one he was so close he could almost touch it.

Knuckles’ quiet night was ruined by the sound of someone landing swiftly next to him. Turning around, he shot a glare at the new arrival, but was too relaxed to offer much heat in it.

Rouge only smirked softly at him as she took a seat next to him.

An awkward silence stretched out between the two rivals before Knuckles found a purple blur shoved in his face. Blinking out of his stupor, he watched Rouge gently shake the blur in front of him, before realizing they were grapes.

“Huh?” he mumbled, turning to look at his unexpected companion.

“Big Blue said they’re your favorite food, figured I’d get some for you.”

Knuckles silently nodded his thanks, taking the grapes from her. After eating a couple, he silently handed her some, to which she took them.

After more silence, Knuckles finally ventured to ask, “Not here to steal the Master Emerald?”

“What, can’t I just visit a friend?” Rouge scoffed.

Knuckles’ eyes widened in mock surprise. “We’re friends?”

Rouge rolled her eyes, although there was a fond smile on her lips. “Yeah, dummy. Why do you think I continue to go after the Master Emerald?”

“Because you’re a jewel thief?”

“No!” Rouge yelled, before realizing that he made a fair point. “Well, not in this case at least. No, it’s because we’re friends.”

Truth be told, Knuckles never thought about it like that. Shrugging, he silently offered her another grape.

The two sat on the steps for a while, occasionally making small talk or cracking jokes.

Eventually, the night started to take its toll on Knuckles. Yawns escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered shut only to snap back open.

Rouge caught on to what was plaguing him and she chuckled softly.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Knuckles glared at her as she scooted closer, not appreciating the nickname. “I’ll keep an eye on the Emerald, you need to get some shut eye.”

“‘m not tired,” Knuckles mumbled as he leaned against her, head on her shoulder. He promptly fell asleep, proving his statement a lie.

Rouge only shook her head, a soft smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around him.

After tonight, Knuckles started to look forward to Rouge’s late night visits.


End file.
